


过敏

by SZSYLC



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZSYLC/pseuds/SZSYLC
Summary: “我忍不了的，”黄铉辰皱了皱眉，“既然这样，在我能确认你的心意之前不妨让你知道我的真心吧。”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 16





	过敏

金昇玟过敏了，他也不知道过敏源是什么，昨天和韩知城胡吃海喝疯了一整天，把夜市小吃街从头到尾横扫了一通。第二天起床，身上就止不住的发痒，他一开始没在意，只是不断地抓着露在外面的脖子和手臂。徐彰彬注意到他红的不像样的脖子，上前仔细打量后得出结论：你这是过敏了吧。  
过敏，金昇玟闭上眼努力思索了一会儿，像是极力搜寻到底是什么让自己过了敏。最终还是被止不住的瘙痒感打败，一个劲儿的挠着过敏的地方。  
方灿递给了他一只药膏，叮嘱他不要碰过敏的部位，按时涂药。不过，他还是忍不住，尤其是没事做闲下来的时候，这种感觉让他浑身难受。  
宿舍里暖气开得足，再加上一群大男孩身强体壮，大冬天在宿舍里穿着短袖到处走也是时常的事。黄铉辰从健身房回来时，金昇玟正好穿着一件夏天的白色T恤在客厅里晃悠。  
短袖的领口自锁骨延伸向下在胸前形成一个圆领的弧度，因为衣服过于宽大，衣服顺着金昇玟稍微走动的动作滑了下去带着他半个肩膀也露了出来。  
黄铉辰盯着那抹突兀的红痕，连着白皙的脖颈再到凸起的锁骨，黑色的瞳仁将人的身影映在其中，明眸暗了几分光泽，看来金昇玟又挠自己的脖子了，黄铉辰勾了么勾嘴角。  
这边金昇玟来回地走动试图分散自己因为过敏而带来的困扰感，走到玄关门口才发现那里不知道什么时候站了个人。  
“黄铉辰你回来了怎么也不知声呢？”  
黄铉辰敛尽了眼底的放肆，换上平时贴心善解人意的朋友模样，打了声招呼：  
“刚回来，在换鞋。”  
宿舍里的其他人今天都出去吃饭，留下最近在节食做身材管理的黄铉辰和因为过敏不能随意吃喝的金昇玟。  
黄铉辰慢悠悠地走到客厅里，将手里脱下的羽绒服外套随意地扔在沙发上，凑到金昇玟面前调皮地用手附上了他的脖子。冰凉的手同肌肤相触，金昇玟不自在地打了个冷颤，不过这的确缓解了他一个下午都不舒服的异样感。  
金昇玟把手盖在黄铉辰的手背上，轻轻地蹭了蹭，微微眯起的眼显示了他的好心情。  
黄铉辰被他这略带依赖性的行为彻底冲昏了头，原本只是恶作剧的手渐渐变了性质，拇指滑过金昇玟的喉结，向下到好看的锁骨，动作缓慢而又暧昧。  
金昇玟感到一丝窒息感，自己仿佛是一只猎物，而黄铉辰就是捕食者，他被他锁定，吞食入腹只是时间的问题。  
他动作有些僵硬地推开黄铉辰作祟的手，不料黄铉辰反应更快，先他一步的抓住他的手腕。稍一用力，他整个人都被拽进对方的怀里。  
“我忍不了的，”黄铉辰皱了皱眉，“既然这样，在我能确认你的心意之前不妨让你知道我的真心吧。”  
右手抓住金昇玟的手腕，左手环住他的腰，黄铉辰将人箍在自己的怀里。黄铉辰慢慢靠近金昇玟的脖颈，呼吸间喷洒的热气让金昇玟忍不住颤栗。一个轻吻落在泛红的肌肤上，小心又郑重，像对待一件珍藏许久的宝贝。  
“虽然我想要做的更久，不过成员们快要回来了，我们还是速战速决吧。”黄铉辰用手指点了点金昇玟嫣红的唇瓣，随及蜻蜓点水般吻了上去。  
还没等金昇玟反应过来，他的眼前就一阵天旋地转，双脚猛地腾空吓得他伸出手臂搂住了黄铉辰的肩膀。  
该死的，都是进健身房健身的人，怎么黄铉辰的力气就这么大。金昇玟被放到床上的时候还走神想着些无关紧要的事情，丝毫没有意识到自己接下来将要经历什么。  
房间里开着床头的小灯，昏暗的灯光不够明亮却十足的适合此时的气氛。尤其是当黄铉辰脱掉上衣，露出好看的腹肌和马甲线倾身上来时，一切都变得不言而喻。  
男生在情事上都有点儿无师自通。黄铉辰捏住金昇玟的下巴，给了他一个侵略性十足，粗暴的，急不可耐的吻。像是压抑了许久突然爆发的火山，带着汹涌而来的热烈。黄铉辰捏着下巴的手加了点力度，撬开了金昇玟的牙关，舌头灵活地长驱直入攻略对方的城池，唇舌的交缠声更添了一丝色气的味道。  
金昇玟推拒着黄铉辰的胸膛，奈何不多的接吻经验让他手足无措，随着大脑逐渐缺氧，推脱的手逐渐没有了力气。  
黄铉辰的另一只手顺着金昇玟的T恤下摆伸了进去，细滑的肌肤摸起来手感颇好。手指一路往上来到乳首,恶劣地捏住乳尖，突如其来的疼痛让金昇玟惊呼出声，不过全被黄铉辰堵回了喉咙里，只剩下如同幼兽的呜咽声，作用也只是激起人的欲望罢了。  
金昇玟因为缺氧整个人向后仰去，黄铉辰没给他休息的空档，脱掉他的上衣，用力吻上了金昇玟仰头露出的下巴内侧。黄铉辰直起身抽出皮带，温柔地拉过金昇玟的双手系在床头的栏杆上。  
“会有点儿疼，昇玟你忍一下。”  
语气和缓又富有攻击性。  
黄铉辰从金昇玟的额头开始，唇舌一点一点下移，到达锁骨中间又滑过胸膛再向下到肚脐，留下暧昧的水渍和红痕，从头到尾都在宣誓着主权。  
金昇玟觉得空气越发黏腻起来，黄铉辰仅仅是做个前戏，他都被撩拨的下身起了反应。  
裤子不知道什么时候被扔到一旁，黄铉辰掰过金昇玟细长的双腿，一个深吻落在大腿内侧，白嫩的大腿上瞬间出现了一个鲜红的吻痕。  
金昇玟抗拒的想要收拢双腿，这种完全暴露在黄铉辰面前的姿势让他没有丝毫安全感。  
黄铉辰使坏地握住金昇玟微微抬头的分身，金昇玟被黄铉辰的上下撸动的动作吓得停止了挣扎。  
怪异的感觉在心底油然而生。紧张又害怕，带着他睫毛都止不住的颤抖。  
黄铉辰看出了他的紧张，吻了吻金昇玟带着湿意的眼睫，又安抚性地吻上了他的唇。  
手下却毫不留情地加快了撸动的速度，带着囊袋，滑过铃口，金昇玟连自慰的次数都少的可怜，更别提黄铉辰这醇熟又富含技巧性的手法。很快玉茎前端吐露出液体，金昇玟射在了黄铉辰的手上。  
沾着精液的修长手指伸进下面的小穴里。从未被开发过的地方，紧致又温暖。  
没有润滑剂，黄铉辰只有耐下心地好好给金昇玟扩张，避免在接下来的性事中弄疼他。对于他的一切，他都会谨慎行事，就像他在他身边小心翼翼地扮演着贴心的好好朋友形象。  
如果不是因为某人给他的扑面而来的危机感，他是不会在今晚就对金昇玟下手的。  
黄铉辰的手指在金昇玟的小穴里搅动着，在感觉金昇玟的内壁已经松软湿润时，他扶着自己的分身，一个顶入就进到了他渴望已久的领域里。  
黄铉辰一开始害怕伤到金昇玟，只是把龟头浅浅地放在缺口抽动。等到金昇玟的肌肉放松下来，适应了他的入侵，黄铉辰便大胆一点，逐渐将自己的阴茎整个推进金昇玟的小穴里。  
九浅一深的顶弄带着金昇玟的身体不断上下浮动，被操弄的身体止不住向前，黄铉辰就把他拉回来，用力地按在床褥里，钉在他的身下。  
“疼……”呻吟声从唇齿间里泄了出来，淌进了旖旎的房间里，为这场性爱增添别样的旋律。  
“哪里？”黄铉辰挺送的动作稍稍慢了下来，贴近金昇玟的耳旁关心地询问着。  
“手，手被磨得好疼。”  
黄铉辰看着金昇玟白皙的手腕上被磨得红肿，心疼的解开了皮带。  
禁锢许久的胳膊终于得到了解放，金昇玟无力地把一只手的手背盖在自己的眼上，像是仍旧不敢相信眼前糜乱的场景。  
黄铉辰不满金昇玟的态度，他想看到更多，平常理智冷静的人在自己身下因为情欲崩溃的样子，想想就觉得美妙。  
于是，黄铉辰又加大了力度，整根没入又抽出，每次都精准地撞击在金昇玟的敏感点上。  
金昇玟受不住这么疯狂的进攻，垂在床单上的手猛地抓住黄铉辰撑在他身侧的手臂，指甲在他的手臂上掐出一道道红印。  
黄铉辰握住金昇玟的腰，将无力的人抱坐起来，这个姿势让黄铉辰的分身捅进了一个更深的深度。  
金昇玟彻底放弃抵抗，两只手搂住黄铉辰的臂膀，寻找着安全感。就着这个姿势，两个人交换了一个深深的吻。  
金昇玟释放过一次的分身很快就再次抬头，随着上下摆动不断摩擦在黄铉辰硬邦邦的腹肌上。前面和后面的双重刺激下，金昇玟又一次射了出来，略微浓稠的精液留在黄铉辰的胸膛和四周的床单上。  
高潮让金昇玟的小穴本能地收缩，而被媚肉吸附着的肉棒突然受到压迫，黄铉辰爽到头皮发麻，随及而来的高潮更是让他缴械投降。  
但顾念着没有带套子，黄铉辰抽出分身，将精液全数射在了金昇玟的小腹上。  
高潮过后，黄铉辰抱着金昇玟一起躺到床头。他搂住因体力不支而迷迷糊糊的奶团子，也不管两个人身上都是运动过后黏腻的汗水。  
“我才是过敏了。”黄铉辰摸着金昇玟被吻痕覆盖的前胸，过敏的地方已经全被他留下的印记遮住。  
带着满足的心理，凑过去在怀里的人的额头上留下一吻。  
“过敏源是你。”  
鉴于金昇玟已经没有力气下床，并且造成这一切结果的罪魁祸首是他自己。黄铉辰抱着金昇玟进浴室为他清理好身子，再轻轻柔地把人放回床上，贴心地盖上被子。整个过程与刚刚那个在情事中充满着占有欲和攻击性的男人完全不同。安顿好金昇玟，黄铉辰转身拿起换洗衣物冲进浴室冲凉。  
“你们回来啦。”黄铉辰擦着头发从浴室里走出来时，成员们已经吃完饭回来了。  
“嗯，昇玟呢？”  
“他说今天有点儿累，就先睡了。”  
“可惜啊，还给他带了宵夜呢。”  
“那，旻浩哥呢？你看见了么？”  
“旻浩哥，没啊，怎么了。”黄铉辰擦着头发的动作慢了下来。  
“哦，我想问问他要不要再吃点东西的，他今天没吃多少饭就提前回来了。”  
一瞬间黄铉辰明白了些什么，他彻底停下手上的动作，转过身看着紧闭的房间门，眼神里充满着防备，像是外人没有经过他的允许，兀自闯进了自己圈起的领地。  
李旻浩趁着黄铉辰出去洗澡的空档进到房间里，他放轻脚步，以免惊扰了床上闭目养神的人。刚刚经历一场性事的人脸色还有些潮红，因为腰疼皱起的眉头看得李旻浩心疼却又沉醉。  
李旻浩拉下金昇玟盖过大半张脸的被子，再轻的动作也吵醒了浅眠的人。  
“旻浩哥。”软糯的嗓音因为刚刚过度嘶喊有些沙哑。  
李旻浩没说话，伸手剥开金昇玟凌乱的刘海，顺着脸庞向下来到颈部，摩挲着脖颈上的吻痕。  
“黄铉辰这小子还真是属狗的，下嘴这么狠。”  
金昇玟有点看不懂李旻浩的操作，他撑起身询问着：  
“旻浩哥，你干嘛？”  
李旻浩把金昇玟推回了床上，俯身落下了一个吻，又不甘心似的，牙齿狠狠地叼住金昇玟脖子上的嫩肉，将黄铉辰原来留下的痕迹彻底盖住。  
“我想你应该懂吧，别着急回答我，好好想想。”  
李旻浩摸了摸金昇玟的头发，起身离开房间。  
刚一开门，迎面碰见站在门口的黄铉辰。  
黄铉辰抱着臂斜倚在门框旁，微湿的刘海遮住眼睛，看不清表情，但充斥浑身的冷气让场面突然变得剑拔弩张。  
“旻浩哥都看见了些什么呢？”黄铉辰抬起头，嘴角上扬着，眼里却没有一点笑意。  
“黄铉辰你下手挺快啊。”李旻浩没有正面回答黄铉辰的问题，反而用同样的语气反问道。  
“哥，提前回来不也是要跟我做同样的事么，不早点下手我怕我自己会后悔。”  
这下两个人都不说话，互相迎上对方深不见底的眼睛，眼里是拥有相同想法的自己。


End file.
